


Hearts on Fire

by BetsyWayne



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: В мире, где порно-индустрия процветала, где на каждом углу Кабуки или Джапан-Тауна шлюхи призывно крутили бёдрами и предлагали себя, обещая незабываемый час всего лишь за сотку баксов, а с помощью брейндансов любое, даже [особенно] самое извращенное желание могло стать явью, та искренность, с которой отдавался ему Ви — откровенно восхищала.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 10





	Hearts on Fire

В мире, где порно-индустрия процветала, где на каждом углу Кабуки или Джапан-Тауна шлюхи призывно крутили бёдрами и предлагали себя, обещая незабываемый час всего лишь за сотку баксов, а с помощью брейндансов любое, даже [особенно] самое извращенное желание могло стать явью, та искренность, с которой отдавался ему Ви — откровенно восхищала. Даже спустя несколько месяцев совместной жизни.

Как в первый раз — неловкий, стыдливый, во время которого щеки заливало подростковым румянцем, губы дрожали и ослабевшие пальцы комкали простынь; как в последний — отчаянный и чувственный, когда голос срывался до бессвязных хрипов, и под конец оставалось лишь ощущение тянущей опустошенности.

И только для него. Это не могло не льстить.

— Всё хорошо, Ви. Не сдерживай себя.

Губы Керри — на его шее. Поцелуи мягкие, нежные, почти невесомые; горячее дыхание на коже — у Ви сбивалось собственное, а рот приоткрывался в очередном беззвучном стоне. Дрожь отдавалась в прикосновении ладони к горлу. Пальцы музыканта оглаживали линию челюсти, на контрасте с тёплом рук — слабая прохлада металла колец.

Тело Ви — оголённый нерв, и каждое случайное или намеренное касание для него, точно электрический взрыв под кожей, учащенная пульсация в немеющих конечностях, в удовольствии почти болезненном и тянущем.

Подобную чувствительность, переходящую за грани, Керри прежде наблюдал лишь под стимуляторами. Один из его идиотов-бывших любил ими баловаться, пока это не ёбнуло ему по непрошитой нервной системе и вечер не оказался испорчен прибытием отряда «травмы»; сам пару раз пробовал, но не остался впечатлён. Ви же просто был таким. Словно до встречи с ним парень долгие годы прожил где-нибудь в заснеженных горах среди монахов, и о плотских утехах знал лишь как о чём-то запрещенном и порицаемом. Тем сильнее Керри вело от того, как Ви мог в один день ворваться домой с кипящим в крови адреналином, с запахом крови и пороха на руках, и зажать его где-нибудь у стены, не слушая возмущенные вздохи. А мог, как сегодня, терять голову от одних только касаний к шее, размякая под руками Евродайна.

— Ты совершенно потрясающий, ты знаешь это?

Ви сорвался на тихий, беспомощный скулёж. Ещё одна особенность, о которой знал только Керри. И которой не мог не воспользоваться, зная, как это подействует на Ви.

— Тебе так хорошо от моего голоса? — Тон — до полушепота. За каждым словом — поцелуй на скулы, шею, плечи; ладонями — по телу. — Или от того, что я говорю тебе, какой ты прекрасный? Несравненный? Пораз…

— Блять, Кер, прошу, — самообладания хватает только на то, чтобы заткнуть Евродайна рваным поцелуем и коротким укусом за нижнюю губу. Керри даже сейчас умудрялся улыбаться, с той наглостью, сопротивляться которой — безумие. — Не сегодня, пожалуйста.

— А почему нет? Боишься, если я назову тебя «хорошим мальчиком», то не выдержишь?

Ви больше не пытался тянуть шею под немыслимым углом, перевернулся на спину; во взгляде — насмешка и скепсис. Керри не отказал себе в желании тут же устроиться на чужих бёдрах. Потянулся к ладони Ви, переплетая пальцы рук в замок. Жест слишком интимный, слишком личный, заставивший Ви на мгновение растеряться.

— «Хорошим мальчиком»? Стебёшься?

— Не говори, что тебе не понравилось, потому что, — свободную руку Керри отвёл назад, самыми подушечками пальцев провёл по возбужденной плоти, вызывая глубокий выдох, наблюдая, как трепещут веки у Ви, и как самообладание постепенно сходит, — ну, пиздеть будешь. А тебе это совершенно не идет.

Ви в отместку вскинул бёдра; тихому смеху Керри он вторил неосознанной улыбкой. Тело сковало негой, а по венам словно разлили жидкий огонь, поглощающий без остатка. Зарывался ладонью в выбеленные волосы, притягивая ближе, лбом ко лбу, чувствуя губами чужое дыхание. Давно забыл, каково это — притормозить и отдаться во власть момента. Кому-то, целиком и полностью. Довериться — последний год заставил его позабыть, что это значит — подпускать людей близко, позволять себе доверие, словно недоступную обычному смертному роскошь, особенно здесь, в Найт-Сити. Керри помог ему вспомнить.

Со сдавленным мысленным «блять» Ви одёргивал себя и крепче прижимался к Евродайну, прятал раскрасневшееся лицо в изгибе плеча и шеи. Не хватало ещё скатиться до состояния наивной школьницы, испытавшей первую влюбленность — чувство, для жителей Найт-Сити уже давно чуждое, мутировавшее в нечто сродни похабному желанию и болезненной мании.

К счастью, Ви был не из Найт-Сити.

— Но я ведь серьезно, Винс, — Керри перекатился набок, по-прежнему крепко сжимал в ладони пальцы Ви, по привычке вздрогнувшего от звука собственного имени. — Ты не представляешь, насколько ты… — Под его касанием Керри умолк, почувствовав, как языком он надавил на нижнюю губу, поддался, отвечая на осторожный поцелуй. Попытался отстраниться — Ви недовольно замычал, усилилась хватка на пальцах. Словно он отчаянно не хотел [боялся?] слышать это. — Забираю слова назад: иногда ты невыносим.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Кер.

Евродайн ощущал, как мелкой дрожью пробивало Ви при подготовке, как он зажмуривал глаза, сжимался и терял голос на тихих, неслышимых стонах, переходящих в хриплые выдохи. Тогда Керри останавливался, вкрадчивым шепотом волновался о состоянии Ви, оставлял поцелуй на лопатке, под давно затянутым шрамом и линией татуировки, свободной ладонью вёл по напряженному животу, собирая ребром капли предсемени. Пару раз сжал стоящий колом член, помогая облегчить возбуждение на грани боли. Круговым движением обвёл мягкую головку, растёр чувствительное место под уздечкой, наблюдая, как Ви выгибает дугой под незамысловатыми движениями. Медленными, дающими прочувствовать каждое прикосновение, снаружи и изнутри.

Под четвертым пальцем Ви задохнулся собственным глубоким вдохом.

— Блять, ты… не снял… это ёбанное кольцо…

— Извини, совершенно забыл, — но Ви почти слышал эту нахальную улыбку на лице Керри, и даже успокаивающий поцелуй за ухом не убедил его в искренности этих извинений. — Ты молодец, всё хорошо.

В такие минуты Ви готов был проклинать отзывчивость собственного тела, помноженную на чувства к Керри, на его блядский голос, на его руки, доводящие до грани.

Секс с Керри тягучий, нежный, и для Ви всегда — на грани собственных возможностей и выдержки. Он терял голову от обжигающего шепота на коже, от блуждающих по телу ладоней, царапающих, тут же заглаживающих, мнущих. Из последних сил, пока язык ещё слушался, просил не сдерживаться, но каждый раз его просьба игнорировалась, а руки фиксировались над головой или за спиной. Осознание полной зависимости от другого человека будоражило до кипящей крови, до состояния близкого к потере сознания. Керри всегда это замечал, останавливался, и до тех пор, пока не получал от Ви относительно внятного ответа о его состоянии, хотя бы кивка головы или взгляда — глаза в глаза, — не продолжал ласки. Шептал бессвязные глупые комплименты, быстрыми движениями ладони на плоти помогая поскорее достичь пика и пережить тот момент, когда всё тело превращалось в один комок обнажённых нервов.

После — Керри всегда помогал ему доползти до душевой.

— Ви… Всё ведь точно хорошо? Ты ничем не закидываешься или… Не пойми, я не доверяю тебе, просто мне хватило один раз видеть, как ты теряешь сознание, и, знаешь ли, это пиздецки сильно пугает.

Ви с трудом открывал глаза, сонно тянулся к Евродайну, заключая того в объятия.

— Конечно, на кой мне это? Если тебя это беспокоит, я могу записаться к Доку, может, это всё из-за тех имплантов...

Последние слова превращались в кашу, не то от сонливости и безумного желания отключиться, не то от событий, когда биочип превратил его нейроны в труху. Но шёл уже седьмой месяц из отсроченных ему шести, и Ви чувствовал себя великолепно. Лучше, чем когда-либо.

— Но, если спросишь меня, — Ви оставил короткий поцелуй на шее Керри, — то я всем доволен. Дарит новые ощущения, особенно с тобой, таким — как ты там сказал? — потрясающим.

Ответом ему послужил слабый толчок локтем под рёбра и тихое фырканье.


End file.
